


matchies

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, two broooos shoppin at a fantasy costcoooo wearing matching shorts cos they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: written for my beautiful son taylor, who yelled at me encouragingly a la travis mcelroy while i was writing thisi take requests on my tumblr! https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask





	matchies

“No, no, no no. I’m not even putting that on.”

“Come on, Avi. Matchies.”

Avi and Magnus stand outside of the Fantasy Costco dressing rooms, trying to pick outfits for Taako and Kravitz’s wedding. Specifically, Avi’s trying to find something to go with Magnus’s suit, which Taako picked out and Magnus… let’s say _modified_ by cutting off the legs at the knees.

Taako doesn’t know yet. It’s all very secretive. It’s like a fun surprise.

Anyway, Magnus is holding out a pair of shorts, and god love him he looks so excited about the idea of matchies. He’s wearing his favorite cargo shorts and socks with sandals, which Avi typically finds endearing, but it’s Taako’s wedding. The pressure is on. Avi’s a considerate enough friend to know he needs to toe the line between overshadowing either of the grooms (which is admittedly very unlikely to happen, even if he tried to) and looking like a schlub (and given that it’s Taako and Kravitz, that’s a high standard, he suspects.) He’s dreading the look on Taako’s face when Taako sees what Magnus has done to that suit.

Also looking forward to it, a little bit, because it’ll probably be funny.

Avi shakes his head. “You’re gonna be able to get away with it because you’re you,” he says, running a hand through his unruly curls. “I like Taako, but we’re not saving-the-world buddies like you two are.”

“Oh, come ooon, he won’t care,” Magnus lies through his teeth.

“You’ve _met_ Taako, right?”

“Once or twice,” Magnus says with a grin. He dumps the shorts unceremoniously back in the fantasy cart. “Can we at least coordinate colors?”

“That’s probably fine. But no shorts,” he says, and can’t contain a grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my beautiful son taylor, who yelled at me encouragingly a la travis mcelroy while i was writing this
> 
> i take requests on my tumblr! https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
